The invention relates to a means for fixing a hand shower unit, in which the shower hose is passed through an opening.
Such shower fittings are e.g. known in connection with wash stands or are positioned laterally alongside bath tubs. Following the installation of the bath tub, it is no longer possible to connect the fittings to the fixed supply network in the normal circumstances. Thus, the problem exists of fitting a new shower hose or replacing an existing shower hose.
A wash basin means is known (German patent 27 09 446), in which the water discharge fitting and the valves are located on a removable stop plate of an inspection opening and the connection between the fittings and the connections takes place by flexible line or pipe sections. Here again, the possibility of fitting or replacement is brought about through the stop or closure plate being removable.
A fitting means is also known (DE-C-36 34 738), in which a built-in box is connected to a water supply pipe laid in fixed manner and in said box is connected a shower adapter, which can be removed. Here again, a plate is removed to give access to the fastening of the shower hose. In the vicinity of its lower end, the built-in box has an outlet connected to the bath tub drain. Here, it is possible to drain off the water which has penetrated the shower hose passage. However, the connection to the water drain for the bath tub is lower than the maximum water level therein, so that on opening the bath outlet, there is a risk of dirty water being forced back. The fitting of a check valve to prevent a backwash does not lead to satisfactory results, because reliable operation cannot be ensured as a result of the contamination risk.
The invention aims at providing a simple and inexpensively manufacturable and fittable means for fixing a hand shower unit, in which the possibility of connecting the shower hose and also replacing the same is made easier. This problem is solved by a means having the features of claim 1.
Normal shower hoses, which have been developed for ease of handling and optical appearance, are in normal use subject to a certain wear, which can lead to a certain lack of watertightness in the vicinity of a connecting nipple or to a deterioration of their appearance. Thus, there is a need to replace the shower hose. Conventional pressure hoses, which have only been optimized in connection with strength and good watertightness, have a much longer life and consequently do not need to be replaced. Thus, according to the invention, if the shower hose has to be replaced, it is drawn out of the passage to such an extent that access is given to the connection point of the shower hose and the pressure hose and then the shower hose can be replaced. This can also occur during the initial installation. There is no need to remove fitting or tap banks and the like, and following the replacement, they do not have to be refitted, accompanied by resealing. This leads to a considerable reduction cost both during the manufacture and during the fitting of the hand shower unit.
According to a further development of the invention, the unintentional removal of the connection of the shower hose to the pressure hose is prevented. As a result, the normal user does not notice that a pressure hose is attached to the shower hose. Only the installer or trained user wishing to carry out a replacement will overcome the obstacle preventing pulling out. For example, the connection may only be removable in a specific angular position. The invention also proposes that the passage has a removable blocking element, the latter then being removed if the connection has to be pulled out.
According to a further development, the shower hose is pulled out of the passage to such an extent that the connection is located outside the passage, so that fitting or replacement can then be carried out particularly easily.
The means proposed by the invention is not only advantageous in the case of bath tub edge batteries or built-in wash tables, but also whenever the shower hose has to be passed through an opening in an element in which the back, i.e. the side opposite to the hand shower unit is difficult to access or is inaccessible.
To prevent an unintended sliding or slipping out of the connection between the shower hose and the pressure hose, particularly if the shower hose has just been unscrewed, the invention provides for means for preventing the shower hose from inadvertently sliding out. This can be brought about in that the passage and/or the pressure hose are so constructed and/or matched to one another that the unintentional sliding out of the pressure hose end associated with the shower hose is prevented.
For example, the corresponding pressure hose end can have a spring element, which expands on pulling out and is fixed by self closure and/or force closure in or on the passage. Only as a result of a positive spreading back of the spring element can the hose slide back again.
In order to solve the problem of the spray water passing through the passage, the invention proposes that the shower hose be surrounded between the passage and the connection point to the pressure hose by a downwardly watertight container. Although this does not prevent the passage of spray water through the passage member, which is virtually impossible, it still ensures that this water does not seep out anywhere. The container can be emptied at regular intervals from the top. In particular, the invention proposes that the connecting nipple of the shower hose is located in the container. If the connecting nipple leaks, this lack of tightness does not lead to significant damage, because the water then collects in the container.
For particularly simple emptying or replacement of the container, according to the invention, said container is completely movable on the outside of the passage. It can be emptied there or, if necessary, can also be dismantled and replaced.
One possibility for the construction of the container according to the invention involves it being surrounded by a fixed sleeve, which can be removed from an opening.
A particularly preferred possibility comprises the container being formed by a flexible hose sleeve or protective hose, which is connected in watertight manner to the shower hose and/or the pressure hose in the vicinity of its one end. In particular, the hose sleeve is connected in watertight manner at both ends.
In particular, in the vicinity of its other end the sleeve is connected in watertight manner to the passage. Thus, in this case, the shower hose is surrounded over its entire length below or behind the passage by a second protective hose, preferably in spaced manner and which collects water passing out of a leak or through the passage.
According to a further development, the hose sleeve is so connected to the passage that an unintentional drawing out of said sleeve from the passage is prevented. This makes it possible to ensure that in the case of a powerful pulling out of the shower hose any dirty water present does not spray out of the passage. As a result of this measure the normal user does not even notice that his fitting has a special feature.
According to the invention, the hose sleeve contains a diameter-corresponding helical compression spring, which preferably extends over the entire hose sleeve length. This helical compression spring protects the hose sleeve or protective hose from bending and also has the secondary effect that the shower hose is drawn into the passage with a tension determined by the strength of the said spring.
According to the invention, the hose sleeve and the helical compression spring are slipped in the end region onto an envelope and jointly moulded round with plastic. This can involve a slipping onto an envelope from the outside and a corresponding injection moulding round from the outside or conversely a slipping on from the inside and an injection moulding round from the inside. Thus, the protective hose together with the helical compression spring is manufactured as a single, sealed and easily fitted component.
According to the invention, said envelope can be connected at one end to the passage, while in the vicinity of the other end, it is optionally connected with a connecting element in the vicinity of the connection between the two hoses.
The invention particularly proposes that the hose sleeve is connected to a detachable connecting piece of the passage. Only through releasing the connecting piece can the shower hose be pulled out to such an extent that the protective hose and the connection point with the pressure hose pass in front of the passage. The detachable connecting piece can consequently form a blocking element for the drawing out of the pressure hose.
According to the invention the connecting piece can be removed after taking out a locking member and the latter can e.g. be a cap nut or collar.